


Dressed as a hero

by Quietshade



Series: Lucasverse [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/pseuds/Quietshade
Summary: Foggy has a brilliant idea for his godson's first Halloween costume.





	Dressed as a hero

"So what are the plans for tomorrow?”

Karen stopped picking up the papers from the table to give Foggy confused look. “What's happening tomorrow?”

“Really, Karen?” she raised her eyebrows at him, which Foggy answered with a surprised look. “Halloween! My adorable godson's first Halloween to be precise.”

“Oh,” She had completely forgotten that was tomorrow. She was too busy, between all the cases and taking care of Lucas, to remember every holiday. “Well, there’s no plan.”

“Please, tell me you at least have a costume ready for the little guy.”

“No. I don't think we're going out at all.” She was sure she wasn't, and she doubted Matt would.

“Blasphemy!” Foggy said over dramatically. He walked to her and grabbed the papers from her. “A child’s first Halloween is a sacred thing, Mrs Murdock. You can't just bail out.”

She giggled at his comment, in part because of Foggy's silliness and in part because being called Mrs Murdock never failed to make her giddy. Two years of marriage and it still made her weak in the knees, especially when Matt did it.

“Give ‘em back, Foggy.” she tried to sound serious but her smile ruined it.

Foggy hugged the papers to his chest with one hand and lifted the other one, Index finger and thumb sticking out and close together. “Just a tiny costume for one photo.”

Karen sighed. “I want to give you this one, Foggy. I really do. But he'll be uncomfortable in anything you put him in.” Foggy opened his mouth to speak but Karen continued before he could. “And he had a rash for two weeks the last time we tried face paint.”

“Alright, I get it. Matt's super powers kinda suck in a baby.” Karen laughed. “Buuut, lucky for you I have a plan.”

“Foggy…” She hated having to dash his hopes. But Lucas was teething and being generally difficult that week. The last thing he needed was Foggy trying to get him into a costume.

“Just dress him nice and bring him to work tomorrow.” He took the papers in both hands and offered them to her. “That's all I ask.”

Karen took the papers with a sigh. She was so screwed. Apparently she was unable to say no to the three most importantly men in her life. “Alright.”

“Yes!” He exclaimed, shaking his fists in victory.

“You're such a dork.”

“Excuse me? I'm a partner of a very respectable lawyer firm. There's nothing dorky about me.”

Karen shook her head with a smile, before picking her purse and kissing Foggy's cheek. “See you, tomorrow, Foggy.”

* * *

The bright side of bringing Lucas to work was that she got to spend time with Matt and Foggy, which was a luxury since the baby's birth. She couldn't remember the last time the three of them had been at Josie's together. The downside was a teething and fussy eight months old.

“Shh. it's alright, Luc. Mommy's here.” She tried, unsuccessfully, to calm down the whimpering baby. Matt gave her a sympathetic smile and rubbed her neck before opening the door to the office.

Foggy beamed the moment he saw them and made a beeline to Lucas. “Where's my favorite redhead?”

Lucas looked at his godfather, pouted, and burrowed his face on his mother's neck. Foggy looked devastated. Lucas adored him, mostly because of all the snacks Foggy kept giving him behind their back. Lucas would normally be jumping in excitement and asking to be held, but he wasn't in a people's mood as of late.

“Don't take it personally.” Matt laughed, placing the baby's bag on the front desk to search for something. “He's in a mommy phase.”

Foggy looked from Matt to Lucas with a hurt expression. “Seriously? I thought we had something special going, kid. You were supposed to be the Luke to my Obi-Wan, the Daniel to my Miyagi. And you betray me for a-” Karen raised an eyebrow at him. “for a beautiful, funny and incredibly smart woman. Which I totally understand.”

“Good save.” Matt said with a smirk as he handed his wife a chewing toy.

“Thanks.” She told Matt, then turned to Foggy. “Let him calm down a little. I'm sure he'll be asking you for snacks in no time.”

“Snacks, what snacks? I have no idea what you're talking about.” Foggy said, escaping to his office with a big smile.

Karen laughed and showed Lucas the chewing toy. Lucas pulled his face away from her shoulder in order to grab the toy. He looked happier the moment he started chewing it.

Karen looked at Matt. “Do you mind if we crash in your office for a while?” As much as he liked to complained about Lucas’ mommy phase, the truth was their son also got upset the moment his father left his side.

“Of course not.” He leaned down to give her a short kiss. “I like having you around.” Karen melted against the kiss and had to stop herself from chasing his lips when he stepped back.

“So what's this brilliant idea you had, Foggy.” Matt asked, while he moved the baby's bag into his office.

Foggy came back to the front with his hands behind his back, and laughing like a maniac. Matt tilted his head to the side, in a way Karen found absolutely adorable. The corner of his lips turned up in a tiny smirk.

“Is that?” Matt asked unable to hide his excitement.

“Yup.” Foggy revealed a small black necktie and a pair of equally small red sunglasses.

Karen brought a hand to her mouth, a smile splitting her face in two. “Oh my God, Foggy.” It was one of Foggy's finest ideas without a doubt.

“I know. You can't go wrong dressing him as our favorite hero.” They both turned to look at Matt who was struggling to hide a smile.

“Thanks.” He said shyly.

Lucas looked at Foggy and observed curiously as his godfather put the tie and glasses on him. He dropped the toy and brought his smalls hands to his face, curious about the glasses. Foggy stopped him from taking them off and picked him up from his mother's lap.

“Bear with it for a minute, kiddo. I just need a photo.” He handed the baby to Matt and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

Lucas wasn't having any of it. He was too curious about the objects to cooperate. He tried to grab the tie with a small frown and Matt had to stop him from yanking at it.

“Lucas, look at mommy.” He said pointing to Karen who was now standing at Foggy's side. Karen waved at him and Lucas smiled.

“Keep him distracted, Karen.” Foggy told her, while he shoot photo after photo trying to get the perfect moment.

“Hey there, sweetheart. You look so handsome, Luc.” He squealed and started babbling happily. Matt said he liked her voice and did that whenever he heard her over the phone. It was really sweet. It reminded her of all those years back at the old office when Matt had said he liked her voice.

“Got it!” Foggy exclaimed.

Karen leaned over his shoulder to take a peek.

“How does it look?” Matt asked.

“Perfect.” She answered and extended a hand to him, which he took and kissed.

“Dibs on it for wallpaper!” Foggy said already making a run for his office.

“Foggy!” she turned ready to go after him. A small hand on her blouse stopped her from moving.

“Na-na-na-na.” Lucas babbled, looking up at her with his big blue eyes. She took him from his father's arms and kissed his cheek before kissing her smiling husband soundly on the lips.

Foggy could have the wallpaper. She already had all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't the one I intended to post this week. But after the cancellation news dropped yesterday (with me in the middle of finishing the Frank story), I just couldn't continue writing. Today, I knew I (and I think many of us) needed something extra happy, so here you have a belated Halloween fic!
> 
> I can only hope it helps lift the mood a little.


End file.
